


A Long (Un-)Ordinary Day

by soft_princess



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: The only noticeable difference is in the pile of mail waiting for him when he opens the door.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Long (Un-)Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mireille for the help.

This day is just like every other. Xander wakes up at the crack of dawn, eats, works out, plans out his day and carries that plan. He comes home just as tired as he usually does. The only noticeable difference is in the pile of mail waiting for him when he opens the door. Instead of bills, most of them are cards; one from Italy, the other from Brazil, a third from London, and a fourth from a location that he can't make out from the stamp.

He smiles at Dawn's scribbled message and Buffy's sprawled handwriting, gets teary-eyed from Willow's note, laughs at Andrew's Doctor Who reference, and wonders about Faith's sanity not for the first time. When he reaches the end of the pile, Xander sighs. He was hoping for something more today; someone to talk to, a voice at the end of the phone line, even a hug. It's nearly bedtime now; it doesn't look likely.

He's distracted from his thoughts by a quiet knock on the door. When he opens it, Xander thinks he's dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time he's had this particular dream. Giles grins at him, and grabs him by the shoulders, bringing him in for a kiss.

When they part, panting, their lips bruised, Giles whispers, "Happy birthday."

Xander pulls him inside and kicks the door shut. "Can I unwrap my present now?" he asks impatiently.

"Of course, that's why I'm here."

"Good." It's not such an ordinary day after all.


End file.
